


The Happiest Ending

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Growing Up, POV First Person, Poetry, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>this is the happiest ending we’ll have</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 4, 2015

This is our happy ending  
I’ll never forget  
Life didn’t begin when I met you  
But that is how I felt  
And now as the years keep passing by  
And we go out and live our lives  
I miss you  
I miss you  
And this is the happiest ending we’ll have 

I won’t ask you to come back  
Just like you didn’t ask me to go  
We’re walking separately now  
And I’ve made my peace  
But I do miss you  
I do miss you  
But I’m not sure I want you missing me too 

There were days I never stopped crying  
Days you never smiled once  
We were bad for each other  
Everyone said and we ignored  
I missed you  
I missed you  
I’m not sure which one should apologize  
And I’m not sure I’m sorry  
I hurt you and you hurt me  
And this is our happy ending

I dream of you  
The day we met  
I dream of you  
And I wake crying  
Wondering if you’re dreaming too  
You walked away and so did I  
Different directions ‘cause it was time  
It was time  
And this is happiest ending you and I could have

I loved you once  
I miss those days  
I don’t know when we lost our way  
But I’m relieved we did  
I’m relieved we did 

If I could go back there are things I would change  
But meeting you, loving you I would keep the same  
We were so young and so in love  
So much of who I am I owe to us  
We were so young then  
We had so much planned  
I don’t regret a single day  
But I know this is the happiest end 

Live your life  
I’ll live mine  
And this is the happiest ending you and I could have


End file.
